blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Heavenly Wave (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Heavenly Wave Monasteries of peaceful flows of water the applications of this martial arts go into deflecting motions and crashing pulses. Monks of the Heavenly Wave are ones who use the wave's natural motions to slow, speed up, and stop their foes with each hit. Pulsing Flow Starting at 3rd level, you unarmed strikes now have the power of Flow and Crash each giving your fists different abilities. You can switch between them following their ability requirements. Flow and Crash abilities are seen below. - Flow: As a bonus action, for 1 Ki point, you can toggle into Flow and stay in Flow till you dispell or switch to Crash. Each unarmed strike you successfully land now removes 5ft of movement from the target. This stacks up to 10 times to a max of 50ft of movement. This effects all movements, not just walking speed. 5ft of movement is returned at the start of their turns. If their movement reaches 0, it cannot go past. -Crash: As a bonus action, for 1 Ki point, you can toggle into Crash and stay in Crash till you dispell or switch to Flow. Each unarmed strike you successfully land now deals an additional 1d4 magical slashing damage. This damage increases as you level to 2d4 at 5th, 3d4 at 10th, 4d4 at 15th, and 5d4 at 20th. Deflecting Wave Also at 3rd level, as a reaction to a melee or ranged spell attack. You can reduce the damage of those attacks by 1d10 + your Wisdom modifier + your Monk level. if you reduce the damage to 0, you can spend 1 Ki point to redirect the attack back at the attacker as part of the same reaction. Inner Peace Starting at 6th level, When you are affected by a condition that affects your movement, your actions or bonus action or Gives you disadvantage. As a reaction, you can spend 3 Ki points to remove the effect. In addition, Whenever you toggle from Flow and Crash for 1 additional Ki point you can keep the effects of the one you are leaving for 1 minute. Crashing Pulse Starting at 11th level, as an action, for 4 Ki points, you can send a wave of force in a con of 30ft in a direction starting from you. Each creature in the cone must make a Wisdom saving throw to not be stunned for 1 round and slowed for half their movement. Or slowed for half their movement on a success. In addition, Allies within the Pulse gain + 15ft movement. You can only use this ability once per long rest. Aspect of the Tides Finally at 17th level, for 4 Ki points as a reaction to combat, You gain the Aspect of the Tides as 8 tentacles appear and flow around you. You gain, 30ft of fly speed, 60ft swim speed, and 30ft climb speed. You now have 4 attacks but instead of being from your fists, you can choose to hit from your tentacles with 15ft reach, each tentacle appears within a 15ft radius around you and becomes stationary once summoned. You only gain the 4 attack bonus from the tentacles. The Tentacles deal your unarmed strike damage + Crash's damage increase and also apply Flow's slow effect. In addition, you now have new Ki abilities. - Flurry of Tentacles: As a bonus action, for 2 Ki points you can make 4 tentacle strikes within 5ft of the tentacles. - Step of the Tides: As a bonus action, for 2 Ki points you can teleport next to one of your tentacle placements. This ability last for one minute and you cannot use it again till you finish a long rest. Category:Archetypes